


I Always Want to Be a Pianist

by themis_ceres



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Part 2, Redemption, slight shame on Sam, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam overhears Rodney and John talking one night and feels a sense of deja vu, it's a pretty familiar conversation after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Want to Be a Pianist

Sam had only been on Atlantis for a few months now but she'd already grown used to the sound of the ocean and drew comfort from it on her nightly rounds. This particular night she'd stopped at her office to grab some folders when she heard the voices, they were coming from out on the balcony across the hall. One of the first things she had learned when she arrive was how that particular balcony had been Elizabeth Weir’s favorite. She usually tended to avoid it but tonight Sam recognized the cadence of the conversation- one voice slightly whiney, one voice slightly amused both trading volleys at a regular clip.. And for some reason she recognized this particular conversation as well.

* * *

“Did I ever tell you- I, always wanted to be a pianist? A concert pianist. You know a guy who plays the piano in front of a lot of people?”

John rolled his eyes. “Yeah McKay, I know what a pianist is…”

“Right, well, I had a, not so comfortable childhood. My parents hated each other, blamed me.” He took another swig of the ether Radek had made up. “Music.. was, my salvation. It had this.. perfect order for me.”

A pause stretched between them and John let it.

Rodney swallowed another sip before continuing. “When I was twelve my teacher told me to quit. A fine clinical player, he said, but no sense of the art whatsoever.”

“Dick.”

The chief science officer chuckled. “I turned to science because I thought it would be different than music.”

“But it isn’t?”

“No it isn’t, it’s just the same. It’s just as much of an art as anything else. Even you’re an artist John and you just blow stuff up!”

“Hey!”

“You know what I mean..”

Again they sat in silence, this one a bit more comfortable then the last.

“My dad had my whole life planned out for me by the time I was fourteen.” John looked over. “His idea of rebellion was going to Stanford instead of Harvard. He expected me to join the family business, couldn't imagine I'd hack it in any part of the military.” He took the flask back from his teammate and helped himself to a couple larger sips. “In fact I haven’t spoken to him since I graduated..”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t listen to him because you are exactly the kind of certifiable lunatic we need here. I mean, I’m actually a little concerned because you’re one of the most deranged people I know but, I trust you with my life..”

After a small awkward pause Sam could hear the other man's grin. “Thanks Rodney, and you know, right back at you.” He bumped Rodney's shoulder as he hand the flask back. 

* * *

The more Sam learned about this new Rodney McKay the worse she felt for the way she had treated him in the past. Although he had totally been a twerp when they first met.. He was actually kind of starting to remind her of Daniel, at least in the way they both had grown and changed so much from their contact with the Stargate Program. From pure intellectuals into real warriors.

Above all Sam found herself thinking she was glad Rodney had found his niche, it hadn’t been at the SGC but here at Atlantis he had friends and a family of sorts and she was happy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sam and SG-1 so very *very* much but they way they treat Rodney in Redemption and even in Atlantis I can't stand.. I don't think you can spend a year in Russia with the Russian military (and then on a front line team in another galaxy) and not come out just a wee bit changed but neither Sam nor SG-1 ever seem to notice. So! This is my love not epitaph to the changed man, Rodney McKay. :)
> 
> also, cross registered at fanfiction.net


End file.
